Treacherous Time
by i'd sink us to swim
Summary: What happens when you destroy a time-turner? What happens when there is no time left? What happens when you meet a figure that was long ago sucked into time; a past figure? What happens when Remus destroys a time-turner? RLHG DISCONTINUED
1. Plans & Friends

_**Hello ;P I'm just pumping out these stories like crazy... Whoo! I hope you enjoy this one. Its length is undetermined as of now, but will probably be between ten to twenty chapters. This chapter was fairly long compared to my usual length and I hope this pleases you. Three reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Don't give up on me and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. All rights go to J.K. Rowling except for some parts of the plot. **_

* * *

><p><em>A mind that is stretched by a new experience can never go back to its old dimensions. <em>

**_Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr._**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Ginny," Remus's voice echoed off the walls of the cavernous building that was Grimmauld Place. His footsteps could be heard thumping on the staircase as he quickly climbed his way up to our bedroom, probably to tell us the reason for his commotion.<p>

He poked his head in the open doorway looking disheveled. It must be nearing the time of the full moon. He seemed even more stressed than usual, which was quite a feat with the war that was brewing around us. He was practically in the middle of it.

He panted a little before looking up and stating, "Molly is heading to Diagon Alley and has requested that I ask you if you wish to accompany her."

Ginny jumped up, gave a little wave and responded, "Going." She then proceeded to dash down the stairs at top speed, singing "Mum, mum, mum, I'm COMING," in a very squeaky voice.

Remus turned back to me giving me a half-amused, half-flustered look. "Yeah," I respond to his look, "She confuses us all as well. It's just Ginny, her normal personality. She's weird and, before you ask, yes.  
>She is always like that."<p>

Remus chuckled. I turned back to my bed and bent down towards the end of it and my trunk. I reached in and grabbed my small-beaded bag. It was fitted with a charm I found that expands the space inside of the bag. I never ran out of room and worked perfectly to tote around the numerous amounts of books I had.

I plopped down on my bed and was about to dig into the bag for the book I was currently reading when I caught something in the corner of my eye. I turned and noticed Remus still standing in the doorway. He  
>was leaning against the doorjamb with a frown adorning his worn features.<p>

"You're not going to Diagon Alley with the others?"

"No."

"Why not," he questioned quietly. "Everyone else is going and I have to go on a mission for the Order."

"You are going to be alone because, as much as you may fight for the day when he will, Kreacher is still not real company. You will be the only _human_in the house," I frowned at his statement. Huh?

"No I won't." He raised his eyebrows to me, waiting for my oh-so-brilliant explanation to my reasoning. It must be really close to the full moon. He was forgetting the obvious.

"What about that guy upstairs? With Buckbeak last time I checked? The one who cannot leave this house? The man you call your best friend? _Sirius_?"

Remus blushed and mumbled an 'Oops' before saying 'See you later' and turning. As he walked out of the room, I shouted "Good luck!"

Remus responded with a 'thanks' before yelling a good-bye to Sirius. It seems he won't be forgetting his friend again for quite a while. I smiled to myself.

Turning back to my book bag I realized that I wasn't really in the mood for reading anymore. Shocker, I know, but it does happen on occasion. I sighed, tossing the bag back into my trunk.

What was I going to do now?

I dragged myself off of my bed and decided to go and see how Sirius was. He was acting quite depressed lately. He wished that Harry was here, but we still had a complete month to go before Moody and the few selected members of the Order are heading over to get Harry. Maybe I could cheer the poor guy up. I know how he felt, being useless and lonely.

I trudged up the stairs, shivering at the heads of all the poor house elves mounted on the wall. Sirius should really change the decor.

I reached the top of the staircase and knocked on the bedroom door. Behind the door was where Sirius had decided to house Buckbeak, because it would look a little strange with a hippogriff that was supposed to have been executed sitting in the yard of the supposedly abandoned house of an escaped murderer.

"Come in," Sirius's voice croaked out from the other side of the door. I hesitantly gripped the doorknob and turned it. The door popped open and swung with a low creak.

Buckbeak ruffled his feathers at the noise. "Shh," Sirius coaxed. The hippogriff slowly laid back down. "Good boy." Sirius rewarded the creature with a dead ferret from the bag in the corner.

Sirius sat down, putting his head against Buckbeak's shoulder. He turned to me, "Hello, 'Mione. What did I do to deserve the pleasure of your fine company," he teased lightly. I only allowed Sirius and Remus to call me 'Mione. They make it sound like a term of endearment. Everyone else makes it sound like my name is so long that they need a way to shorten it; they say it as if my name is hard work and this was a way to relieve themselves of such a burden.

"Oh, Sirius," I swooned, playing along. "It was obviously your striking good looks. You're so handsome." I dropped to my knees in front of him. "I am so clearly the one whom is unworthy of the other's company." I fake sobbed into his shoulder.

He chuckled and patted my back as if I was really crying my heart out and my body was really wracking with sobs. "Har-har," he said in a monotone. "I get the feeling you're mocking me Hermione..."

"No," I gasped dramatically. "Never would I do such a thing to you, Sirius Black."

We glanced at each other for a moment before busting out in laughter. Sirius and I had become great companions over the summer. We were left alone so often that we eventually drifted toward each other. Sirius was always left behind as the other Order members left to go on various missions. He was still 'wanted' and couldn't leave Grimmauld Place. I, on the other hand, often got into rows with Ron. Sometimes I would spend time with Ginny, but eventually that would get to be too much. I loved the girl, but she was a very smothering person and sometimes I got the feeling I was her life-sized Barbie doll.

We both couldn't wait for Harry to arrive.

We finally stopped laughing, but the occasional giggle or chuckle still escaped. We gave a few gasps to regain our breath before we fell into a resting silence for a couple minutes.

The comfortable silence was broken when Buckbeak let out a squawk.

"So," Sirius began, "is there a real reason you ventured up into the hippogriff's lair?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Everyone is out and about. Remus left for an order mission. Snape left to be a spy. The Weasleys are in Diagon Alley."

"You didn't want to head out with the Weasleys?" Here we go again.

"No," I responded. "I already have all my school supplies."

"Still... You'd rather stay in this bloody house than go out and breathe some fresh air?"

"Well, I was going to read but after having a conversation similar to this with Remus I was no longer in the mood. By then they were already gone and I would much rather visit my old pal up here."

"Oh yeah, we are _best_friends."

"Yup," I stated. "Man's best friend you are."

The look of mock offense on his face was just too much to take and I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from having another bout of laughter.

"Did you call me a DOG?" That did it; even the fist wasn't helping the oncoming giggles. "Har-har," Sirius said, "Hilarious. What is this? Pick on the poor, lonely Sirius day?"

"Mmhmm. Guess it is," I gave him a brilliant smile.

"Well," Sirius stated, changing the direction of topic. "What would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure."

We sat in silence for a short while, contemplating how we should spend the day.

Suddenly Sirius jumped up, "_EUREKA_! I've got it!"

"What?" I let out a chuckle, he was _so_crazy sometimes.

"You haven't seen the library yet," he practically shrieked as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a standing position. He ushered me out the door in a rush and dragged me down the hall to the staircase.  
>He ran me down one flight of stairs to the next floor and to a door at the end of the hall.<p>

He paused for suspense and then with a flourish whipped the intricately designed door open. I gasped. There were shelves that reached the ceiling that covered all wall space and a square of couches around a table in the center. Off to one side was a large window that had a comfy-looking armchair slightly turned so it partially looked out at the beautiful sunset that was currently covered the sky. Was it really that late?

Next to the armchair was a small end table. Lastly, there was a desk off in the other corner of  
>the room. On the desk were a quill and a bowl of ink. There was also a stack of parchment and a candle.<p>

The dim light in the room and the multiple colors coloring it created an eerie ambiance. It was intriguing.

"Well," Sirius said, breaking me out of my quiet examination of the room. "What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?" What was I waiting for? What could he mean?

"The books," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "I brought you here for the books, silly girl. You are probably the only one who will appreciate them other than Remus and Snape. They are all mostly about ancient magic."

My smile widened even more if you could believe that possible. He laughed and pushed me towards a shelf. I ran my fingers across the spines. The titles ranged from old English to Latin to Ancient Runes. "Wow..." I breathed out.

I didn't know where to start. I grabbed a random book off the shelf, letting fate decide. It was titled 'Magia Veterum,' translated from Latin it meant 'Ancient Magic.' Perfect.

I curled up in the armchair and began to read, I realized what I needed to do as I read over all of the defensive spells. I needed to learn the most potent spells and teach them to the Order. We would have a great advantage if we knew ancient magic that the Death Eaters had never heard of.

I turned to tell Sirius of my great discovery and realized that he had left the room. "Sirius," I shouted as I ran down the hall. I startled Kreacher as I burst back up the stairs. I figured that Sirius had probably retreated back to Buckbeak.

I don't know why I felt the need to tell Sirius. I wasn't even sure my plan would work, but I had to try. I guess I wanted to tell Sirius because he was always feeling as if he was useless. Maybe my idea would keep him busy and feeling helpful. Maybe it would make him feel  
>like an asset to the Order.<p>

When I got to Buckbeak's make-shift nest in the top room I realized that Sirius was nowhere upstairs. I rushed downstairs, his name being shouted from my mouth again.

I had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when I ran into someone. "Oh, Sirius," I exclaimed, "You'll never guess what I just-"

"Ms. Granger?" The voice that interrupted me did not belong to Sirius. Not even close. "What is the meaning of this?" Snape, crap.

"Uh-um... uh-" I stuttered eloquently.

"Stop your stumbling and tell me why you are running around headquarters yelling that mongrels name like the world is ending," Snape snapped.

"Just wanted to tell Sirius about something I read," I mumbled meekly and unconvincingly.

"Ms. Granger, if you do not wish to share I suggest you tell it to my face instead of giving pathetic excuses and lies." That did it.

"Sorry, _Professor_. I do not wish to share my information with you because you have no faith in me and would shoot down anything I say," I sneered, "just because I am a Gryffindor."

Snape's face showed a quick look of affront, but it was gone in a flash and replaced with a menacing glare. "Very well then," he stated. If I had been in any other state I might have felt a little guilty, but first the man insulted me and the Sirius and this just completely crushed my good mood.

I didn't get to tell Sirius my good news at all for the rest of the summer. With Harry's trial and then news of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and just Harry's presence I never got the chance. He was so elated that Harry had arrived that when he wasn't in an Order meeting he was keeping company with Harry every chance he got.

Soon summer was over and the twins, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and I had to return to Hogwarts. I should have been excited but my idea was constantly niggling in the back of my mind. There was also something happening this year, something no one was prepared for. The Golden Trio had a difficult task ahead. We and the twins were in it deep this year. We were, after all, the Order's new 'young ones' as Lily and James, Frank and Alice, and Marlene McKinnon had been. We were the future; our generation's protectors.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading this far!<em>**

**_Now you must review in order to obtain the next chapter. I am so evil._**

**_J.C. ;P_**


	2. Umbridge

**_This is Chapter Two. It's shorter and not as well written as Chapter One. I hope you enjoy it all the same._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. rights go to J.K. Rowling. Anything in italics in this chapter may be quoted directly from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. _All quotes come to you courtesy of _BrainyQuote.**

* * *

><p><em>A man always has two reasons for doing anything: a good reason and the real reason.<em>

**_J.P. Morgan_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"<em>

What was this toad planning? What has Dumbledore done, hiring this old wart? This woman was up to something.

"…_because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."_

Great, the Ministry doesn't think that Dumbledore is fit to run the school. This toad was their replacement? They must have really wanted Dumbledore to suffer. She is completely overbearing. What a great school year this will be.

"_Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently._

"_I'll tell you what it means," I said ominously. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."_

This school year was already looking to be the most terrible we had ever had before. Umbridge was brutal. Her detentions with Harry left the guy worn and, sadly, defeated. It was impossible not to notice, no matter how hard he tried. As McGonagall had stated to the High Inquisitor, her methods were medieval.

"_Yeah, so do — Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?"_

_Harry, who had just scratched his nose with his free right hand, tried to hide it, but had as much success as Ron with his Cleansweep._

"_It's just a cut —it's nothing—it's—"_

_But Ron had grabbed Harry's forearm and pulled the back of Harry's hand up level with his eyes. There was a pause, during which he stared at the words carved into the skin, then he released Harry, looking sick._

"_I thought you said she was giving you lines?"_

_Harry hesitated, but told the truth about the hours he had been spending in Umbridge's office._

"_The old hag!' Ron said in a revolted whisper._

Worst yet — even worse than the scars on Harry and several other students' hands — was the lack of teaching in her defense lessons. The toad refused to teach us anything substantial in her class. No wands allowed; we could only read out of our pointless textbooks and pretend that there really was no powerful dark wizard reassembling his army.

"_Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."_

…_.. It was desperately dull, quite as bad as bad as listening to Professor Binns. Ron was absentmindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. I had not even opened my copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_. I was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with my hand in the air. _

_Harry looked at me questioningly, but I merely shook my head slightly to indicate that I was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction. _

_The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch my mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye than to struggle on with "Basics for Beginners."_

_When more than half the class were staring at me rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer._

"_Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" she asked me, as though she had only just noticed me. _

"_Not about the chapter, no," I said._

"_Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. " If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."_

"_I've got a query about your course aims," said I._

_Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows._

"_And your name is —?"_

"_Hermione Granger," I said._

"_Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness._

"_Well, I don't," I said bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."_

This dark wizard was after _us_. The Golden Trio, Hogwarts. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted Harry dead and Ron and I were going down with him. We had no way of protecting ourselves without defense lessons. Dumbledore was also on the death list and, if You-Know-Who were to succeed, without him the school would be at the mercy of Death Eaters.

As I lay on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, long after everyone had drifted upstairs to sleep, I began to form a plan. It was much like the plan I had thought of three months ago. The night when I was in Sirius's library I had thought it would be good to teach ancient defense methods to the Order and Harry. What if we, the Golden Trio, were to form a group? One that would allow others to learn how to actually defend themselves? It was brilliant.

It wasn't exactly what I had wanted to do but it would give me a feeling of purpose all the same and possibly help us to win this war. It might also distract Harry and keep him from feeling the need to defy Umbridge, as that would be what he was doing every time he came to a meeting.

Tomorrow I would confront Harry and Ron about it. They needed to agree because I had a feeling this would be the only way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what did you think? Not my best work, but still better than nothing.<em>**

**_Review!_**

**_5 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_J.C. ;P_**


	3. Dumbledore's Army

**_Author's Note: This was not the intended Chapter 3, but I realized after my ending of Chapter 2 that this filler was needed. I have a feeling it will be important in the future and it helps the story flow better. Two more chapters and we will most likely be moving into the real plot. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but a computer and dreams. Everything in italics was taken from or very close to the books of J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

><p><em>To insure peace of mind ignore the rules and regulations.<em>

**_George Ade_**

* * *

><p>"<em>She's an awful woman," I said in a small voice. "<em>Awful. _You know, I was just saying to Ron when you came in… we've got to do something about her."_

"_I suggested poison," said Ron grimly._

"_No… I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any defense from her at all."_

"_Well, what can we do about that?" said Ron._

"_Well… You know, I was thinking today…. I was thinking that — maybe the time's come when we should just — do it ourselves."_

"_Do what ourselves?" said Harry suspiciously._

"_Well — learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves."_

The idea was a success. We had a meeting in the Hog's Head and I invited a bunch of trustworthy people; the ones who believed Harry.

Even some people I didn't invite showed up.

We all agreed that the best way to defy Umbridge and learn Defense was to teach ourselves…

… and that's how Dumbledore's Army was born.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I apologize profusely about the length.<em>**

**_I will post Chapter 4 within the next few minutes. _**

**_I have so many readers and I don't want to lose any!_**

**_Thanks & Review:_**

**_J.C. ;P_**


	4. Sorrow, Pain, Pity, Grief

**_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Either the next chapter or the chapter following that one is when the plot will hopefully really start to begin. These first few chapters are just fluffy fillers that are setting the scene for me. They only lead up to the plot. Completely unimportant really. _**

**_Diclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns all. I just use her awesome characters as puppets. _**

* * *

><p><em>Does the world have nothing inside but sorrow?<em>

**_Andrei Platonov_**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Granger? Ms. Granger!"<p>

I groggily awoke to someone saying my name in a furiously urgent manner. My eyes slowly cracked open, crusted over with sleep, to see Professor McGonagall standing over me with my bed curtains wide open.

There was no light leaking through the slightly open window curtains. It was still late night or early morning. My head turned slightly back toward McGonagall and with my scratchy voice I whispered, "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning, but that is unimportant. I need you to come with me. Please get somewhat decent," she said, eying my short nightgown with distaste, "and then meet me in the common room afterwards. You have no more than ten minutes. It is an emergency."

At the word 'emergency' I jumped out of bed so fast that I had to sit back down as a wave of dizziness hit.

Professor McGonagall was already out of the room. Some of the other occupants of the dorm were stirring. Determined not to disturb them anymore, I slowly walked to my trunk and pulled out a pair of sweats and an oversized tee. I changed into these and then placed my bare feet into a pair of fur boots. I grabbed my hairbrush and ran it quickly through my mess of hair, trying to make myself look as presentable as possible in the limited time. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth rapidly.

With two minutes to spare I plowed down the girls' staircase as quickly and quietly as possible. McGonagall was standing in front of the fire. When she saw me she wordlessly beckoned me to follow her and stepped out of the portrait hole.

I followed her silently down the cold, dark corridors of the castle on a familiar route. We arrived at the gargoyles that marked the entrance to the headmaster's office within minutes.

"Lemon drop," the professor said solemnly. She flew up the stairs as soon as the gargoyles jumped apart. I followed, instantly worried by her grave tone. Something was really wrong.

"Ah, Minerva, Hermione. I'm glad you are here."

Dumbledore sat at his desk with the same grim expression McGonagall wore adorning his features.

"What is going on?" I questioned in a shaky voice. This was all becoming too much and I hadn't even heard the problem yet.

"You have been summoned because we have been told that this news will be of importance to you." I waited, fidgeting, for him to continue. "We have been informed by Harry that Arthur Weasley has been seriously injured. He is in critical condition."

I opened my mouth to ask how this happened but McGonagall interrupted me before I could begin. "All will be explained later."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, picking up where she left off. "At this moment I am going to hand you a Portkey which will take you to Sirius. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys are already there."

I nodded in understanding and was handed a broken porcelain doll.

"Four, three, two…" Dumbledore counted down.

I felt the familiar pull at my navel, which indicated that I was being transported. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them once again, lying on the floor in Grimmauld Place, I heard someone chuckling humorlessly. I rolled over and came face to face with Sirius.

I cracked a slight smile and he offered a hand to pull me up. I took it gratefully, feeling the sleep beginning to sneak up on me again.

He held my hand and pulled me into the kitchen where the Weasleys and Harry were sitting at the long table. Harry was staring off into space with a tortured look on his face. Ron's head was slumped against the table, but every once in a while his body would shudder. I was under the impression that he was crying, sobbing soundlessly. Ginny was crying as well, her face buried in the crook of Fred's neck. Fred looked extremely worried and was whispering soothing words into Ginny's ear. George had his hand in Ginny's rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. George had a haunted look in his eyes.

Sirius pulled out a chair for me and, pushing slightly on my shoulders, sat me down in it. I just stared at him in shock. He rubbed my shoulder and then went to speak to Harry. They talked in hushed tones and I was too distracted to hear what they were discussing.

I yawned widely and Kreacher suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a mug of coffee. I took it, giving him a small smile of thanks. I sipped at it, grateful for the little energy it was providing.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hoped you liked this!<em>**

**_Please review! They inspire me... It makes my heart swell. It fills me with happiness. I'm so poetic and mushy._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_J.C. ;P_**


	5. Christmas Surprises

**_Author's Note: It has been so long! I'm so so so sorry! I need to work on my update schedule. That will be my priority over Christmas Holidays. I will have a chapter up for each story over the hols. That is your Christmas present from me. My New Years resolution will be better updates. _**

**_Well, if there are any mistakes, I deeply apologize. I just wanted to get this out really bad, cause I love you guys and want you to stick around, if you're even still here. :/_**

**_Now, onto the story... This is where the plot begins! The most important part of the whole story._**

**Disclaimer: _I own my nice HP momentos & such, but no HP :[_**

* * *

><p><em>There is nothing which we receive with so much reluctance as advice.<br>**Joseph Addison**_

* * *

><p>"Her-mi-o-ne," someone grunted. Where I was laying suddenly began to move with the weight of someone.<p>

My eyes cracked open and I groaned. The sun was pouring through the grimy window in my room at Grimmauld Place, burning my tired eyes. I squinted letting them adjust and turned my head towards the sound of the disturbance.

_Ginny_.

"Wake up 'Mione! It's Christmas!" she cheered in a way that was too enthusiastic for such an early hour.

"Hermione," I corrected, overtired.

She was unaffected by my crabby tone. "Get up. PRESENTS!"

"Fine, fine," I relented. "Give me ten minutes. You go on ahead."

"Okay," the red-head chirped and skipped to the door.

I groaned again and stretched my arms high above my head. I slipped out of the sheets and gingerly touched my toes to the ice-cold floor. Sighing, I pulled myself up from the bed and padded over to the end where my trunk was located.

I pulled out a tee, jeans, and a jumper. I put these on and then traveled over to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth quickly and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. There was nothing else I could do with it.

Back to the bedroom I went, where I grabbed the time turner off the bedside table. I placed it around my neck and stuck it into the space between my jumper and tee, where it was the least visible with only a bit of the chain to be seen.

With that done I pulled on some socks to protect my feet from the cold floor and jogged down the stairs.

Everyone was already there when I arrived in the kitchen. We had a nice, civilized breakfast— well namely the adults and I, excluding Sirius who was just as hyper as the teens— and then proceeded to the family room, where the teens sat around the tree and the adults on the couches littered around the space.

Fred and George designated themselves "present-passer-outers" and spent a good fifteen minutes sorting the presents in a purposely slow manner.

"Come on!" Ginny shouted, slapping Fred in the back of the head. She took over.

"These few are for Ron. Oh, one for Harry here. Bill. This one says Sirius. Remus, Charlie. Mum and Dad, this one's from me. Hermione, you have a few right here. These are for me. Here we go. Oh! Will you look at that! Fred and George get none. Santa just left a note that says you two are prats," she smiled sweetly at the twins. They put on vastly different mock looks.

George looked about ready to break down in tears and Fred was wearing an extremely offended look.

"Whatever did-"

"we do-"

"to receive such-"

"terrible treatment-"

"from our baby sister?"

The twins both got a twinkle of mischief in their eyes. Ginny backed up slowly and in a way that suggested she felt the two were greatly untrustworthy. There was not enough time to retreat farther though, because as soon as the two finished speaking… they pounced.

Ginny was in fits of giggles still, ten minutes later. The twins had each taken a side and tickled until she was blue. I was worried she couldn't breathe for a minute, until she started screaming at them in a way that made the twins cower and beg on their knees for forgiveness. She certainly had some Molly in her. Mrs. Weasley seemed overjoyed by this fact and her eyes held something akin to a proud parent look, not at all fit for the situation.

"Well then…" Sirius said. "If you three are done, I suggest we carry on…"

In truth, I knew he was really excited. This was his first Christmas in over thirteen years that he was going to spend with others who cared about him.

"Sounds good," Harry and I chorused; it seemed Harry was thinking along the same lines as I had just been.

I got several presents that year. I received presents from Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, Sirius, Remus, my parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. One of these presents was the famous Weasley jumper.

When I opened this, to show my appreciation, I promptly pulled off the jumper I was wearing and replaced it with the new one. I shook out the old one, trying to make it right-side out again, when something hit the floor with a thud.

I wasn't paying attention until Harry said, "What's that 'Mione?" I looked down. I was too horrified to scold him for using the nickname. On the floor laid the time turner, which no one was supposed to know about. _How could I have been so careless?_

Acting quickly, I snatched it up. "Noth-nothing! I mean, it's just a necklace… ya." _Smooth Hermione._

I gathered my presents, gave a quick word of thanks to everyone, and dashed up the stairs. I stopped at my temporary room and dropped off my presents before continuing up to the newly found library.

I sat down in the armchair and tried to calm down, staring into the roaring fire.

I wasn't there for long though before I was joined. Remus walked in and sat down on the windowsill, facing me. We sat for a while in though.

"Let me see it, 'Mione," he said suddenly.

"What?" I replied as innocently as I could.

"You know what," he said, exasperated, "the time turner." It was obvious that he was getting slightly agitated.

I sighed, knowing my efforts were fruitless. I pulled the trinket out from the collar of my jumper, where I had replaced it.

He stood and walked slowly towards me. Remus grasped the chain and lifted it over my head, taking care not to snag my hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I had one of these when I was your age. Did you get it from Professor McGonagall?" I could tell he was avoiding the question and being evasive but I nodded my head anyway.

He began to swing it back and forth, slowly, on the tip of his finger. The way he did so suggested that he was contemplating something. Before I could ask what was on his mind he made a sudden movement.

Like a flash, he dropped the golden hourglass. At the point when it hit the floor he stomped on it, effectively shattering it into millions of tiny glass pieces.

"What was that for?"

"It's not good for you Hermione," he said gravely. "Dangerous." The entire time he spoke, his gaze was fixed on the time turner, as if he was expecting something. His posture however, seemed to say that whatever he was waiting for was something that he didn't want to happen. He seemed unsure. _Maybe he was waiting to see if there was a side effect of breaking the time turner?_ That was an understandable assumption.

His question, and mine, was answered when the sand that had been in the hourglass charm began to swirl. It slowly encompassed him.

"REMUS!"

The smoke remained for only seconds, but when it faded there was someone different in the place where Remus had just been standing.

Someone who did not exist, had not for over twenty years.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again. It's a little short, but MUCH longer than the last chapter.<strong>

**Happy December[:**

**I'll probably be doing a bunch of chappies for the FAQ until the hols. That is my way of saying sorry... ;D**

**Your way of forgiving, if you choose to forgive? REVIEWS!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've recieved so far!**

_purebloodedbitches: _Language! But I'll try to make Hermione as normal as possible. This is, in fact, a Hermione/Remus story. There will be no Sirius/Hermione past friendship.

_LauRawrCait, SiriuslyGryffindor, Kayleigh-FanficitionAddict-21, CreamyLolo... _Thanks as well!

**Thanks for putting up with so much blabber for Author's Notes today!**

**J.C. ;P**


	6. Situation

The smoke slowly cleared and what I saw made me grab the bedpost in an effort to stay standing.

"Oh, sh-"

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Sirius and Bill came bursting through the door, wands held out in defense.

When they met the sight before them almost instantly Sirius dropped his wand in utter astonishment. Bill however was unaware of the situation and pulled me behind him in an act of protection. He trained his wand on the… boy? The thought came out as more of a question in my head.

I didn't react to Bill but instead stared in wonder at Remus. Side effects indeed. Remus had been transformed into a scrawny teenage boy. No more gray hair, less of a worry in his eyes, and a copious amount of scars gone. He had a slightly handsome aura about him…. It was not the time to think about that though. I came back to the world just in time to realize that Bill was about to throw a curse at Remus, and his wand had rolled across the room.

"Stu-" I jumped in front of Remus.

"NO! Bill, no. It's fine."

"Hermione…"

"No, Bill, look carefully. It's Remus." I moved to the side so the redhead could get a better look at him.

"Oh, wow," he whispered, coming closer.

Sirius was still staring, mouth open in surprise. I waved my hand in front of his face, catching his attention for the first time since he had entered the room.

As soon as he came back however, his knees started shaking violently. It was obvious he was about to collapse so I gripped his forearms and led him over to sit on the bed. "Oh god," Sirius whispered, running his hand down his face. "What happened?"

"Uh," I said. "He might've smashed a-" I glanced at Remus, wondering if he really wanted the others to know.

"A what Hermione?" Sirius said, losing patience.

"Time-turner," Remus muttered, speaking for the first time.

"Ugh," Bill groaned.

"What were you thinking Remus?" Sirius growled.

Remus stayed silent but gave Sirius a hard glare.

"What are we going to do?" Bill said.

A thought occurred to me and I acted on it. I turned to the others, "Stay," and then dashed down the stairs.

"Is Snape here?" I called to Mrs. Weasley.

"Professor Snape dear and I believe he is up in the study. Why?"

I didn't answer but turned and climbed back up the stairs at a run. I entered my bedroom and simply grabbed Remus's teenage wrist, pulling up the next flight of stairs.

I dragged him to the study door and knocked hurriedly.

"Enter," came from the other side. Wasting no time I whipped the door and pulled Remus in. I snapped it shut, ignoring Remus's protests and Snape's weird looks.

I caught my breath before turning to Remus. "Go sit in that chair over there," I said pointing. "And stay," I tacked on at the end with a glare for good measure.

Snape finally spoke up as Remus moved toward the seat. "Miss Granger?"

"Hmm," I hummed, making sure the werewolf sat before turning back to my professor. "Okay, Remus attacked my time-turner and, as you see, this is the lovely outcome."

Snape's eyes flickered to the solitary form across the room.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked hesitantly.

"Let's see," he drawled. He stepped up to examine Remus, a smirk apparent on his face.

As he began asking Remus questions, I traveled to a bookcase and began pulling out books on time-turners and time travel.

I padded over to where they were and plopped the books on a side table.

"Anything?" I asked, fearful of the answer.

"Nothing that I can see," Snape said, beginning to flip through the books I had brought him. I was too distraught to concentrate at the moment.

"Nothing…." Snape sighed.

"Oh no," Remus whispered.

"Molly!" Snape yelled, striding to the door. He flung it open.

"Yes Severus," came the reply a few seconds.

"Please contact Dumbledore. We have a… situation."


End file.
